Ron Figures it Out
by LadyBelinda
Summary: HP/SS Slash. Sequel to Hermione Figures it Out. Ron is hit sideways with a clue.


Title: Ron Figures it Out  
Author: LadyBelinda  
Sequel to: Hermione Figures it Out  
Pairing: Harry/Snape  
Rating: PG  
Summary: HP/SS Slash. Ron is hit sidewise with a clue.  
Size: 1921 words, 13kb  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or ideas. JK Rowling, publishers, and film companies own everything. I'm not making anything from this piece of work.

*

Ron licked his lips as he put the final touches to his sandwich. Even though Hermione liked to complain about how much he ate, she just didn't understand that he was still growing. Besides, this was just a little snack before bedtime, something to tide him over till breakfast.

Taking a large bite, he left the kitchen happily chewing. A creak of the floor boards in the library froze him. As much as his family understood he had the occasional snack, it was **very** late. His mum had already had a go at him the other night when she caught him. Being later in the night, he had hoped that she would already be in bed. He didn't want to listen to another of her rants again.

Okay, so what were his options? He had to pass the library to get to the stairs, and from where he stood he could see that the door was open. That meant he had to pass the open door. Looking at his sandwich, he took another bite as he thought of his options. He could hide the sandwich in his top, but that risked someone seeing the obvious bulk. He could quietly walk past and hope that no one heard him. But even he had to admit that he wasn't quiet. He could eat his sandwich quickly, and hope that it wasn't obvious that he had been eating when he went past after he had finished.

Making his decision, he resumed eating though he tried to be as quite as he could. It was a really good sandwich, if he didn't say so himself. Back to the matter at hand, if it was Hermione, he really didn't want to get caught. She had been acting a bit odd lately. He had watched her looking off into the distance, rather than reading or writing, thinking about who knows what. Probably study schedules for the up coming year, or how many classes she could take.

It might not be Hermione though. Harry hadn't been in his room when he had come down to get a something to eat. Thinking about his best friend, Ron frowned. Harry had been pretty absent lately even though they lived in the same house. Ever since Professor Dumbledore had laid down the law with Harry and slimly git Snape, Harry had taken to spending more time with Professor Snape than with him. It did mean that Ron got to spend more one-on-one time with Hermione, but he missed talking with Harry.

Thinking about it as he chewed, he thought about what time he did spend with Harry, his best friend seemed to be distracted. A goofy smile would often appear on his face, and if Ron didn't know better he would think Harry was in love. After Harry's date with Cho, Harry had sworn he was off women for good. When Ron had asked what he meant, Harry calmly said he was only going to date men from now on. After a very stunned silence, Ron had stammered a very intelligent reply. "You're gay?"

Harry had appeared to think about it for a moment, and then nodded. "I think I am. I mean girls are nice and all, but I don't feel any excitement or desire when I'm with them. Not like when I look at other boys."

Swallowing, Ron asked hesitantly, "Which boys? I mean, you don't look at me like that do you?"

"Ron, you're like my brother! That's like incest or something." Harry shuddered. "That's just gross. I can't believe you would think that."

Letting out a shaky breath, Ron relaxed. "Hey, I just had to check, you know. I mean, I'm not a bad looking bloke after all. I'm sure lots of people think I'm hot."

"I don't. What Hermione see's in you, I don't know."

"I'll have you know I'm a great catch." Ron was about to launch into why he was a great wizard to date, when he noticed Harry was biting his lip trying not to laugh at him. What ensured then, was what was later to be known as the Great Pillow Fight of the fifth year dorm, especially as their dorm mates came in shortly after it started and decided to join in. Since then, Ron didn't ask Harry how his dates went, and Harry didn't tell. He was just secretly happy he didn't have to compete for Hermione's affections.

Hearing Harry's laughing in the library now, brought Ron back to the present. Now that he knew that it was Harry in the library, he could go up stairs to finish his sandwich. But before he could take a step towards the stairs, he heard another laugh which made him pause. There was someone with Harry, but who? It was obviously a male, but he didn't recognize it. Fred and George were at the Borrow. Maybe an order member, here to teach Harry something?

Putting the last piece of his sandwich in his mouth, he slowly crept towards the door of the library, making sure to make no sound. Hopefully he could make his way past, and they wouldn't know he was there.

As he got closer, he could slowly make out more of the room. No one was visible at this stage. Another step and he could see a little more. They must be on the couch then. One more step, and he could make out a pair of legs. Another step and there was someone else sitting really close to the other person. Thankfully the corridor wasn't lit, and he was in shadows. The library had the lights on, and the fire was lit. The flames of the fire danced around the room, lighting up the two people on the couch.

Professor Snape? A quick look around showed that he was the only person with Harry. Was it him that had laughed? He hadn't thought the man would know how to laugh. Looking closer, he observed that Harry and Professor Snape were sitting **very** close. Closer than he had ever seen them sit before. Movement drew Ron's attention to Harry's hands which was in his lap fiddling with something. Was that..? Blimey, it was Snape's hand, and Harry caressing Snape's palm with a finger tip which made Snape laugh again.

What in Merlin was going on! Why would Harry even want to touch Snape? They all knew Snape was a greasy git, who did nothing but take points and give out detentions.

"I knew you were ticklish." Harry said to Snape. He glanced up at his teacher who sported a soft grin. "Where else are you ticklish?"

"That is something you will have to find out for yourself, for I will never tell." Snape arched an eyebrow up in challenge.

"Oh, is that so? Well, I will find out at some stage. But not right now."

"Really? And why not right now, Harry?"

Harry grinned back up at his teacher. "I have other things I want to do first."

"Dare I ask what things?"

Turning on the couch, Harry's other hand ran along Snape's jaw and slid into the hair, his thumb stroking along Snape's jaw. "Like this." Leaning further, he softly kissed Snape at first, then with more pressure. After a moment, Snape's lips relaxed and welcomed the small tongue that lapped at his lips seeking entrance. They slowly kissed, being tender and loving towards the other.

Ron stood there watching for a moment, his jaw resting on his chest as he gapped at the scene before him. _Harry and Professor Snape where kissing! Kissing!_ And not the passionate kind either, more the love kind of kissing. _What in the hell was going on here?!_ He knew that they were getting along with one another after Dumbledore had told them to. Surely this wasn't what Dumbledore meant? There was being friendly, and then there was _being friendly._

Realising that they weren't going to stop kissing anytime soon, Ron closed his mouth with a gulp. Hesitantly he took one step back, and then another. Inching closer to the stairs, he didn't want them to find him spying on them. He needed time to think. His mind whirling a mile a minute over what he had seen, he quietly made his way up the stairs to his room. _How was he ever going to look at Snape the same way again? And what was Harry thinking! This was the evil Professor Snape who made their lives hell._ Sinking down on his bed, he gazed unseeingly up at the ceiling.

_Right, first thing first. _Ron thought over the situation. _Harry was gay and obviously had a thing for Snape. Snape was also obviously gay and returned the same feelings that Harry had. _Now that he thought about it… Harry **had** been flirting with Snape for a while now. Maybe he had finally worn Snape down.

While Ron wasn't the brightest spark in the box like Hermione, he did understand that Harry now had a better chance of winning against You-Know-Who with Snape at his side. The downside of the relationship was that they were student and mum would never approve. He wasn't so sure about his dad. Hermione was another matter altogether.

Thinking about Hermione, he wondered if he should tell her about what he had seen. She would probably quote from Hogwarts: A History, on how such relationships weren't allowed. She might even go as far as tell McGonagall or Dumbledore. No, he couldn't tell her – not yet at least. He would have to convince her that Harry deserved to be happy, and she shouldn't care who it was. While he wasn't happy about Harry choice of boyfriend, he was happy that Harry had found someone. With as much time as he spent with Hermione, he did feel guilty about leaving Harry alone while he went off to spend romantic time with Hermione.

Okay, he would have to start working on Hermione, so that when Harry did tell them about Snape, she was okay with it and didn't add more pressure to Harry's life. While Ron wished it had been with someone else, he knew that Harry would never want to endanger some one else's life unless they were capable of looking after their selves. Snape was able to do that and more.

Once he had Hermione on board, they could let Harry know that they knew about his relationship with Snape. Harry wouldn't feel the need to hide things and they would become close like they had before. Mean while, he would try and figure out what Harry saw in Snape. It couldn't be his looks. The long nose, greasy hair, potion stained fingers - gross. Maybe Harry was sick or something. He thought about that for a moment. Nah, they would have noticed something by now. There must be another side to Snape that that Ron had never seen before. He would have to figure out what the deal was. This would have to take all his skill as a chess player to solve this mystery.

But seriously, Snape? He just couldn't see what the attraction was. He would have to keep a close eye on him in the future, and try and see what Harry saw in him. He may never see what Harry saw, but he could at least stand by him when it came out. Because if he found out, other people would find out. It would only be a matter of time.

End

With the next person too find out, who do you think it should be? They must have access to Grimmauld Place. Who should it be - McGonagall, Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Neville, the twins, Ginny, Molly or Arthur. Or someone else altogether? Let me know.


End file.
